1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicinal storage containers and, more particularly, to a novel container for holding a quantity of medicine which includes a cap and label of a selected color. Raised coded dots may be used for determining this information by sightless persons.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store a quantity of medicine in the form of pills or tablets in a cylindrical container having a cap which removably closes the container. It is also customary to place a label on the exterior surface of the container that includes certain information specifying the number of tablets or capsules to be taken, as well as the number of times the dosage is taken during a daily period.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing medical or medicine containers previously described, which stem largely from the fact that handwritten or typed information on the label is not readily seen by sight-impaired persons, and even if read by the user, a certain amount of intellect is required to convert the handwriting or printed subject matter into usable information. For example, a mentally impaired person may not readily be able to read or understand times and daily dosage specifications which are indicated on a label.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a labelling system for holding a quantity of medical tablets, pills, capsules or the like which includes a coding means indicative of daily times and dosage to be taken. Such a means must be simple and complete so that mentally and sight-impaired persons can readily remove the proper dosage at the proper time.